re: Forbidden Duet
by Madnessflower
Summary: Rewritten - They sing an ephemeral duet, finding their hearts along the way. From the beginning to the end... these are the small things that made it worth loving.  Zemyx
1. Prologue: When Fate Wants to Play

Note: I'll keep the old version up while I'm rewriting. When re:FD is complete, I'll probably delete the original.

Madness Flower doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters or Soundtrack, including Lazy Afternoons and A New Day is Dawning.

edit (2011):

So... it's been a long time since I posted anything in this account. Kinda ran away to improve and never got the courage to return. u.u

This was revised by yours truly and... Hope you like it.

"Too far away from me" is still mine. I did compose it, but... gah, it's not finished yet. Darn arrangement.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Prologue<strong>~

When Fate Wants to Play

[_...you should stay away._]

oOoOo

Atlantica - Royal Library:

A New Day is Dawning

oOoOo

A boy barely in his teens sat at a shady corner, leafing through the pages of a yellowing book. The title, _Advanced Studies on the Human Heart_, was engraved in a shade of red so deep he was sure it was blood. Further examination led him to believe it _was_ blood. The faint smell just confirmed his suspicions.

He pushed a stray lock of vivid blue hair with a lazy finger, sighing uninterestedly. His name was Ienzo.

After several hours, he stood up. The book had been pretty interesting, if not too short for his tastes. 'Of course, one should not judge anything by size.' Seeing as he was rather... _short_ for his age, the boy took those words to heart. Stretching, he exited the elegant building and went for a walk. He'd never admit it aloud, but this world was beautiful.

* * *

><p>The weavers of Fate were having an excellent afternoon, if not a tad boring...<p>

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

Paradise Beach:

Lazy Afternoons

oOoOo

The sunset was quite mesmerizing, he noted idly. In Radiant Garden, the star wasn't as bright, exuding a melancholic, soothing aura. Here, it shined with invigorating passion, almost blinding whoever gazed into the horizon.

Suddenly, his ears caught a distant murmur. Following the sound, he was beginning to make out words, lyrics to be exact. Nostalgia lacing its fingers on his heart, he ran to the source of this angelical song.

A silhouette stood on a rock. Squinting, he realized it was a merman. His feet felt cold - when had he stepped on the water? Paying it no heed, Ienzo approached the figure, step by cautious step.

By the time he could see the singer's face, the waves were licking at his thighs. He bitterly regretted not being able to swim. Taking a tentative step, he froze. Those eyes... they were the clearest blue he'd ever seen. Stunned, he didn't notice when the song stopped in a strangled chord, nor did he realize the merman was eyeing him with curiosity, blond hair fluttering with the breeze.

"Ah!" Ienzo let a soft cry when the instrument the mythic creature was holding suddenly melt and joined the water, its owner quickly following.

He didn't dare move a muscle. Melody still playing in his head, Ienzo made sure to commit the lyrics to memory, if not for their beauty, to remember the voice that gave it life.

_There's a paradise_  
><em>That I will never, never reach<em>  
><em>There's a paradise<em>  
><em>It's just inside your heart<em>

_Since I lost you the world is gray_  
><em>Emptiness settles, I'm nobody<em>  
><em>Wishing for your return is meaningless<em>  
><em>I can do nothing but pray<em>  
><em>And sometimes hope that maybe<em>  
><em>I'll forget you tender caress<em>

_You are too far away, forever lost._  
><em>Flying higher than I'll ever do.<em>  
><em>How come I didn't notice what it cost<em>  
><em>A fool's mistake- eternal grief.<em>

_You are too far away, forever lost._  
><em>Heaven's high, for I'm in Hell without you.<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the goddesses of Fate were enjoying afternoon tea.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I'm so happy I could dance in front of the English class, even if me ish bookworm. I'm not supposed to dance. I can't dance. On to the next chapter!<p>

edit(2011): I'm still a geek... and can't dance to save my life. u.u


	2. And We Meet Again

Madness Flower still doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters or soundtrack. Shocking, isn't it?

oOoOoOo

Night of Fate

[Greedy]

oOoOoOo

Darkness, alluring, sweet darkness. Once you have a taste, greed takes control. You're entranced by it. No matter how much of it, you want more and more.

Only once. A sliver of it, really.

It drives the purest man into an endless abyss of despair. Reason is merely a word, meaningless when compared to its power.

Delving into the forbidden realm, they sold their hearts and embraced their new, artificial nature.

oOoOoOo

Organization Thirteen

[Regret is an emotion]

oOoOoOo

Three years passed in a haze. Regret had finally settled in their hearts, as Darkness proved to be a deceiving mistress.

Still...

He could never stop thinking about the intriguing sitar player. If he still had a heart, Ien- Zexion pondered, he'd pass it off as some crush. However, as a nobody, he couldn't understand it. Curiosity soon became a distant thought, fading away. What remained was a pair of blue eyes.

His name had changed, but his mind still belonged to that single memory of childhood.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to study the behavior of aquatic Heartless. Heh. Maybe, I'll see him again."

Quickly dismissing his thoughts, he returned to his previous line of thought: How the heck was he supposed to grow fins? And... he couldn't hate, but that didn't mean he had to smile at everything. Besides, he remembered his dislike for swimming quite clearly. A mental image crossed his head. He shuddered, remembering number four's earlier experiments. "No way. Vexen'd better make me a shark tail. I don't want to parade around foreign waters sporting tentacles."

oOoOoOo

Atlantica, Tranquil Grotto

Under the Sea

oOoOoOo

"Your Highness, you shouldn't be here!"

A tall merman turned, only to see his baby-sit- _advisor_ shaking his claws in exasperation. Closed eyes crinkling in mischief, he grinned. "Hey, Seb! Look at what I found!" Holding a blue gem, he continued, "I've been trying to warm it for a while, but it's still cold to the touch."

The crab's eyes widened. "Where did you find it, Myde?"

Sensing his friend's sudden change, the prince couldn't help but answer. "A giant jellyfish attacked me. It dropped this before disappearing."

Regaining his composure, the crustacean motioned for Myde to follow him. "We'd better head to the Throne room. Your father awaits your return."

The boy flinched. 'Oh no... pops must be really pissed about that...'

"There's an important visitor."

Demyx slumped his shoulders in relief.

* * *

><p>Zexion gasped.<p>

Blinked.

Finally, he pinched his arm. "Ouch!" Nope, it wasn't a dream. The prince was there, staring at the nobody.

* * *

><p><em>"Weave, weave, weave! It's so boring!<em>"

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

Passion

[_he was always watching_]

oOoOoOo

"My name is Myde tills Atlantica." The prince gave a short bow.

The Cloaked Schemer was mute.

Open mouth. Damn it!

Close mouth.

_'My weapon is a freaking lexicon, why can't I form an articulate phrase now, of all times?'_

Open again. _'Okay, this is it.'_

"Greetings, your Highness. I am Zexion Nilhart, a researcher."

Quickly reverting back to his normal attitude, Demyx smiled. "What a weird na-" "I'm Ariel. Where are you from?" interrupted Ariel.

"Well, I'm from another sea, across the lands."

"Really? 'Cause it really doesn't look like you are used to swim." "I could even say you are from the surface..." Myde smirked, a knowing eyebrow lifting just enough to tease.

"Myde! Apologize to the guest!"

"Advisor Sebastian, I take no offense. In fact, I find the Prince's personality rather... refreshing. The Oriental Seas could use the change."

"Come on, big brother, let's show him around. It'll be fun!" The five years old princess pulled the sitar player and the visitant by their hands with a strong grip.

* * *

><p><em>"No use fixing this part, Sister won't even notice this small knot!"<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

Sunken Ship

Part of Your World

[no matter where]

oOoOo

"Look at this! This thing used to float! Humans make some crazy stuff!"

"Ariel, stay close to me, you may be attacked by those...those…" "Heartless?" offered Zexion.

"Heartless?" Myde asked.

"The monsters."

"That's a scary name... They really don't have a heart?"

"Actually, they are hearts sealed with their darkness."

"Oh" The young prince nodded, pretending to understand.

"When someone is attacked by a heartless, his or her heart is sealed out of the body. The darkness in it takes over and forms the Heartless, a being driven by instinct alone. Then, the carcass left behind wanders aimlessly trying to be complete again."

"Whoa, that's pretty sad." Once again, the nobody was reminded of his mistakes.

"Only memories... Yes, that's really sad. Wish I had realized this two years ago..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I know there's something bothering you, but it's probably personal. Don't worry. I'll not pry if you don't want. 'sides, you're a human. I remember your face. I mean, blue hair is quite a rare sight... especially this shade."

"I'm no longer the boy you saw."

"No, you're not. You're a lot prettier," the prince grinned. At Zexion's furrowed brow, Myde added, "Pretty? I'm sorry. I mean cute."

Zexion was about to retaliate when he felt something warm against his lips. Startled, it took a moment for him to understand what was happening. He focused his gaze on Myde's eyes and stared.

Glared.

As the blond didn't stop the passionate kiss, Zexion threw all thoughts to hell and decided he might as well enjoy it. As he didn't have a heart, it couldn't skip a beat, but the physical sensations were still there. And it was damn well amazing.

Three minutes later, they broke contact to breath (even though, technically, they had gills). Three minutes and a second later, they remembered little Ariel was watching, oblivious to the world.

The two flushed heavily. (It was due to lack of oxygen, Zexion reasoned with himself, conveniently ignoring the fact he had gills. Again.)

* * *

><p>The wheels of their lives were spinning wildly to a road without return.<p>

Fate was watching, while planning what to do next.

* * *

><p>It is always good to know your opinion. Please review. Especially since I'm still testing waters after years away. lol<p>

Dearly Beloved, Night of Fate and Organization Thirteen were composed by Yoko Shimomura-sama.

Under the Sea... Alan Menken. Not me.

Thanks for reading~!

Edit (2011): Minor changes in this chapter, tried to make them as IC as possible. Merged chapters one and two.


End file.
